


ran all this way for a serenade

by milkdaze (flowerstems)



Series: jingle bell swing [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/milkdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, he’s on the ground, looking up at the window of that lovely apartment, at least two storeys up, and he’s thinking he should have called first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ran all this way for a serenade

Barry runs over to Starling for multiple reasons. Today, the first is: he’s the Flash, he can run wherever he damn well pleases (within reason). The second is: t’is the season. He’s spent the past week with everyone in Central City; they’re all as safe, bright, and warm as ever, and that’s the way he wants them to spend the holidays.

The sun has set, and despite the way the clouds white-out the sky during the day, the way the snow turns the sunlight cold and blankets the ground, the night is darker and colder. It takes effort to keep warm, he should have worn an extra sweater, and he skids a few times during the run. It’s embarrassing and he’ll never mention it to anyone.

Now, he’s on the ground, looking up at the window of that lovely apartment, at least two storeys up, and he’s thinking he should have called first. But, he’s already here, so he should just get Oliver’s attention some other way. That other way turns out to be throwing snowballs at his window.

Rocks work in all the movies and all the books, snowballs should work just as well, right?

What the books and movies leave out is how many snowballs (rocks) you have to throw until your lover notices that snowballs are being thrown at their window. They also leave out how to know when to stop, because Barry has no clue when he’s gotten Oliver’s attention, and when Oliver does yell at him, “Stop throwing your snowballs, dammit!” Barry has hit Oliver with at least five snowballs.

“That wasn’t on purpose, I swear,” Barry yells, and he has to cup his hands around his mouth and yell it again because Oliver ‘didn’t quite catch that’.

“Why didn’t you call like a normal person?” Oliver yells, leaning against the banister and looking down at Barry, covered in snow and beside a pile of snowballs.

“Isn’t this supposed to be romantic?” Barry can’t see Oliver’s expressions clearly from where he is, but he sees Oliver’s shoulders and head shake, and he’s sure he’s laughing in that incredulous way he tends to whenever Barry does something he can’t understand. “I’ll even sing for you! I’ve been trying to pick a song all day!”

Barry gets down on one knee and puts his very cold, very bare hands over his chest, and Oliver laughs loudly enough for Barry to hear him clearly. “Just get up here before you freeze!”

Barry’s more than happy to accept the invitation, dashing up the wall and jumping onto the balcony before Oliver can even straighten up. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Seriously, Barry. You could have called. It’s not like Thea would mind much.” Oliver says, walking over and taking Barry’s hands in his own—and he immediately pulls Barry inside because, “Barry, you’re freezing, what the hell?”

“Yeah. I got bored of vibrating.” Oliver gives him this look that says he’s worried and surprised and seriously considering throttling Barry all at once. “And,” Barry adds quickly, slipping his freezing fingers between Oliver’s and Oliver barely flinches, which is cause for worry in its own right, “I figured you’d just warm me up, anyway.”

Oliver smiles despite himself and squeezes Barry’s hands briefly, “You’re lucky Thea always checks the heating.”

“Where is Thea, anyway?”

“Barry, it’s almost midnight. Most people are asleep by now.” Barry quirks a brow, laughs, and Oliver admits, “Okay, she said she needed her beauty sleep.”

“Nice,” Barry says, nodding and glancing around, “so that means I can kiss you in the middle of your living room without being told off, right?”

Oliver laughs quietly and presses a kiss to Barry’s smile in response, and it’s so warm Barry feels as though he’s melted and melting even though his hands are still cold in Oliver’s grasp.

There’s a sigh in the small space between them and Barry whispers, “It’s a shame.”

“What is?” Oliver has slipped Barry’s hands back into his own, trying to warm them up, and he can’t tell if they’re getting warmer or not but he’s content to keep holding them until they’re warm.

“I didn’t get to serenade you after all.”

Oliver laughs, that small, incredulous laugh that Barry’s so in love with, and he ends up bumping their foreheads together. “Maybe next time, when you’ve actually picked a song.”

“Ugh, shut up, you were much cuter five seconds ago when you were quietly kissing me.”

“Then stop talking so I can get back to kissing you.”

Barry has a nice, sharp reply for that, but he stows it because he’d much rather kiss Oliver right now than argue with him. They can argue later.

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry Holiday Weekend-Day2: Free day
> 
> [season 3 spoiler!] let's pretend that oliver wasn't dead during season 3's christmas and he was spending it at home with thea yes sounds good. and i took creative liberties with thea's apartment because why not.


End file.
